A Bad Frog's Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine becomes a fatner to a little amphibian thief named Sneaker meaning fun, mischief and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he the idea for this was inspired by the upcoming Disney Channel movie Descendants and it makes me think of Constantine and his little thief Sneaker, the daughter I made for him, so I couldn't help myself.**

 **In this story after visiting Russia, our favourite Bad Frog relict antsy becomes a fatner to Sneaker, an amphibian thief in training who is part of his family because of Tne mole on her lip but they become an awesome team despite what others might say.**

 **I hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

* * *

It was night time in the streets of Moscow as a certain Bad Frog was wandering with the hood of his cloak up so nobody would know it was him the World's Most Dangerous Frog and freak but a sound of footsteps broke his train of thought wondering where it was coming from seeing it was from an alley following entering, but felt a pebble hit his head.

"Bullseye, intruder!" he heard a voice say, making Constantine curious.

Constantine was surprised seeing an amphibian youngster in a hooded cloak with Tne hood up which kept her lime green bangs in place but the mole on her lip made his eyes widen in awe because it meant she was related to him!

"What's a kid like you doing out here, where's your parents?" he asked her.

"Sneaker, the name's Sneaker.

My mom dumped me at a shelter as a baby, and I just broke myself out.

Whoa I know you, you're Constantine!" Sneaker said as he chuckled.

He was curious but saw her sleepy passing out as he caught her, but bringing her to his parents mansion where he stayed when he visited.

He placed her on a bed in one of the guest rooms but he was warming to her already, but needed sleep.

He was feeling Hector nuzzle him which was helping him sleep but he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Constantine was surprised the next morning smelling breakfast because Sneaker was making breakfast as he got up getting into Tne kitchen seeing her making pancakes which astounded him guessing she'd learnt to cook while in that sucky shelter which made Sneaker smirk, revealing crooked teeth.

"Priyet Constantine, remember me?" Sneaker said playfully.

"Yes how could I forget, Yoj hit me with a rock!" Constantine said drinking.

"Spasibo for Tne complient." Sneaker replied drinking maple syrup belching which made Constantine chuckle.

"Maybe this can work, plus I always wanted a heir to carry on my felonious legacy so why not keep her?" Constantine said.

"Yes, I get to stay!" Sneaker said fist pumping.

"Wait, how old are you?" Constantine asked.

"Five and a half, give or take." Sneaker replied.

Plus she would be going with him to America when he went back there in a few days which made the little thief exvited and wide eyed because she'd always wanted to go there making Constantine chuckle.

He knew she was going to shake things up p,us heard that his good hearted cousin had adopted a kid too who was amphibian so things would be intresting seeing Sneaker do backflips making him chuckle.

Maybe being a father and a thief could work but Sneaker was fit to carry on his legacy and be his descendant making a wide grin cross his face.


	2. Welcome To America

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people like Krasavitsa like.**

 **A few days have passed since Sneaker came into his life and Constantine is getting used to her, plus returning to America with her meaning mischief is gonna abound.**

* * *

A few nights had passed and it was the night before Constantine was returning to America but with Sneaker who was very excited about it since she'd heard a lot of things and read a lot of books about this magical place called America making Constantine chuckle at her energy because it was like his, so was getting used to her.

He'd ordered pizza making her more excited because at the shelter they'd never gotten to eat such cool things like pizza making him understand but he wanted to be Tne best father ever teaching her what he knew and to be the next World's Most Dangerous Frog hearing the doorbell as it was the pizza guy, as Constantine took the pizzaSs slamming the door.

"That's how we get pizza sweetie, we take and not pay!" Constantine said.

Sneaker giggled as she knew this was true but liked her dad a lot and wanted to be a master thief like him when she grew up.

"Yeah, we thieves take what we want, without people bugging us." Sneaker told him as he ruffled her lime green hair.

Later that evening he was telling her a story before she went to sleep but she was enjoying it and afterwards went to sleep.

* * *

Tnat next morning both of them were at Tne airport getting on the plane to America which made Sneaker very excited as Constantine couldn't help but smile at her energy but hoped Kermit wouldn't freak, when he found out about Sneaker.

After a while she fell asleep on his lap which was cute but it made feelings flow through him but he stroked her lime green hair with a webbed hand.

He knew things were taking an unexpected turn by Sneaker coming into his life but life worked in mysterious ways so would use this curve proudly.

A while later Tne plane was in American air space seeing Sneaker awake rubbing sleep from her young eyes stunned they were here making Constantine nod as Los Angeles looked so tiny from where they were.

"Wow Tne peopke look like ants!" Sneaker said making Constantine chuckle.

"Yes they do sweetie, plus things are going to be fun." Constantine replied but he smirked imagining the look on Kermit's face when he introduced Sneaker.


	3. One Crazy Party

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

 **In this one, Constantine and Sneaker go to a welcome party for Kermit's new daughter Yoko but Kermit and his friends are surprised to learn the Bad Frog has a kid.**

* * *

Sneaker was very impressed entering her dad's apartment because she liked it because it had lots of room making Constantine happy that she liked it but saw her pet Hector making him smile because because she was getting used to things here, so was hoping life was better here than back in that shelter making Constantine happy.

He knew that Kermit had been texting him since he got back onto American soil but saw he was inviting him to a welcome party for his kid Yoko making him chuckle.

Sneaker wondered what wax going on.

"Ooh "Your uncle is having a welcome party for his new daughter Yoko, meaning I can show you off." he told her.

"Ooh my first ever party to go to, which is very exciting!" Sneaker told him making Constantine smile but was happy about things like this.

* * *

Kermit was surprised seeing a female amphibian youngster with his cousin wondering who she was seeing Yoko playing with her other cousins making Constantine smirk.

"This is my new daughter Sneaker, whom I adopted on my trip to Russia, Kermit Frog." Constantine told him seeing Sneaker tying Sam up in her rope trap making Kermit stunned and Constantine giggle.

"That's my little thief!" Constantine said as the others were stunned.

"This little brat is yours, I see?" Sam told the Bad Frog seeing him nod.

Constantine hissed at him but Sneaker was shy seeing Yoko and her cousins.

Constantine underdtood but knew it was okay seeing Yoko curious at her new cousin making Kermit sigh so underdtood but he had an idea.

"How about a play date tomorrow, with Sneaker and Yoko?" Kermit said seeing Constantine nod making his cousin very happy seeing Sneaker shy.

"We should go sweetie, but we'll be back tomorrow." Constantine told her le"You should aving making Kermit smile but he was seeing that Yoko was wondering where Sneaker went so was happy about the play date tomorrow.

"You should be careful, in case Sneaker teaches Yoko bad habits." Sam told Kermit.

"Constantine assured me, that Sneaker will play nice." Kermit told him.


	4. A Wild Way To Play

**A/N**

 **Afyer listening to Rotten To The Core from Descendants, I felt like updating.**

 **In this one, Sneaker has a play date with her new cousin Yoko but mischievous abounds involving cookies.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Woah so you found your dad, by throwing a rock at him?" Yoko asked Sneaker.

It was the next day and Sneaker was at her uncle's house but feeling shy because she didn't play nice with other kids even at the shelter but was itching to do some mischief.

"Yep, a thief in training doesn't count on anybody, TL help her out!" Sneaker said.

But she was hungry for cookies plus her uncle had given them fruit but Sneaker knew the cookie jar was in the kitchen, but it was like a game like her dad teaching her thief skills.

"Wait, my daddy puts it where we can't get it!" Yoko told her.

"Yes, but he never counted on a thief like me." Sneaker told her making Yoko curious going after her, to see what would happen or if her cousin got in trouble seeing her in the kitchen finding her goal.

She was climbing up without fear making Yoko impressed as the little thief grabbed the cookie jar opening it eating a cookie but throwing cookies as Yoko chuckled hearing the jar smash.

Kermit ran in but stunned seeing Sneaker grin and a broken cookie jar on the kitchen floor as Yoko explained.

"Sneaker when you get down, you're going into time out." Kermit told her as the little thief giggled.

"Make me, Good Frog!" she said I itating her dad mamimg Kermit annoyed as she jumped down, landing on her feet impressing Yoko.

"Yoko, please don't copy her okay?" he told her.

* * *

Constantine saw his cousin muttering as he was picking up the broken cookie jar but had put Sneaker in time out for this but heard mischievous laughter seeing that Sneaker had broken out of time out making Constantine impressed but proud of her because this was how a thief behaved, making Kermit sigh.

"Your little thief is pushing buttons, but Yoko seems to like her." he told Constantine.

"Well who could blame her, my little thief is the bomb!" Constantine told him.

Sneaker high fived him but they were leaving making Kermit sigh.

Yoko hoped that her mischievous cousin would come over again because she was fun making Kermit sigh because Sneaker might teach her things like bad words or that stealing was good, but it was like Constantine at Sneaker's age, so maybe Yoko could help her see the light.

"Okay, as she needs somebody like you to help her." he told her.


	5. Preparing For Halloween

"I think you should enrol her in scholl Constant, because she is very smart." Kermit told Constantine as he sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, plus she will get kicked out of it knowing her." Constantine told him hearing laughter because Sneaker and Yoko were playing with toy swords.

Sam had told them stories about pirates which had inspired Sneaker because she loved treasure plus it was Halloween almost which made Sneaker excited because it was her holiday plus she wanted to dress scary for trick or treating.

"The eagle I'd good for something after all, telling them stories about pirates." Constantine told Kermit.

Kermit smiled as Sam had been a bit grumpy lately but he'd been sweet around Sneaker and Yoko telling them about pirates so he knew Sam liked cookies and Bobo's daughter was selling cookies which was good but buying a few boxes sending them to Sam's house.

"Plus it is nearly Halloween, so I bet they're gonna be pirates for Halloween." Kermit told Constantine and that made the Bad Frog chuckle.

"Maybe, but Sneaker will dress up scary." Constantine said as Kermit sighed.

"You should tell her about starting school, Constant." Kermit said seeing Sneaker doing backflips making Yoko giggle at her cousin's ninja skills.

"I will tell her later, thief's honour Good Frog." Constantine told him seeing Sneaker hopped up in energy and she hadn't had sugar yet humming.

* * *

Sneaker was he,ping her dad decorate their house for Halloween plus had carved pumpkins but was excited for the holiday and looking forward to trick or treating with Yoko guessing Yoko would dress up cute hearing Constantine chuckle.

"She might surprise you, little thief." he told her.

"Maybe, but Halloween is gonna rock." Sneaker told him.

Constantine nodded as he saw Kermit stress eating and getting fat which stunned him but was happy that he'd broken up with Piggy because she was annoying

"Geez Good Frog, you're Getying fat like a turkey!" he said seeing his cousin stuff his face with cookies making him sigh but poked his belly as it jiggled leaving him be seeing Sneaker hanging up spiderwebs which made the house look cool.

"Good job little thief, as Tne house has Halloween spirit." Constantine told her.

A big grin crossed Sneaker's face at her dad's praise which made Kermit smile because Constantine was a good dad to his little thief plus guessed Constantine would cause mischief on Halloween night sighing.


End file.
